townsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История версий/до 0.40.2
С версии 0.42 Основная статья - История версий Версия 0.40.2 *Изменено: Transition tiles disabled by default *Исправлено: Unifallows now correctly respawns as milkable *Исправлено: Unifallows can now be butchered for raw steak and for bones Версия 0.40.1 *Исправлено: Cow farm now produces cows! *Исправлено: Buildings never built if the builder begins to sleep/eat after place all materials on it *Исправлено: Graphic glitch with directional animals (cow, pig, badger, skootenbeeten and unifallow) *Исправлено: APS now works with living entities (IE. milk a cow) Версия 0.40 *Добавлено: Content (enemies, items, terrain types) *Добавлено: Transition tiles *Добавлено: Height! *Добавлено: Directions for livings *Добавлено: Grid feature *Добавлено: Grid, pause and settings icons on the UI *Добавлено: Doors can be opened/locked/unlocked *Добавлено: tag to items. This tag can speed up (or down) the production time *Добавлено: Max age for enemies and some can spawn into other living entity when they die this way *Добавлено: Military items tooltips with information about the stats *Изменено: tag to queues can now be used with multiple targets (like the tag) *Изменено: After placing a wall, civilians search for an area with other civilians (to not get stuck on a non-door building/wall) *Изменено: APS now looks at benches + items to know how many tasks create in paralel *Изменено: Subdivisions on menus *Изменено: Some item types changed *Изменено: Sieges are less deadly *Изменено: Removed the wall needed on all four sides when creating a zone *Изменено: Zones that have a roof speed up item production *Изменено: Roofs add happiness to civilians *Исправлено: civilians getting stuck with some containers if you played with the enable/disable feature *Исправлено: civilians searching the best food on the whole map and not pick the best one from containers/stockpiles *Исправлено: APS issue with multi tasks (like the mountain stew) *Исправлено: Locked items placed under a ladder no longer locks the ladder *Исправлено: Crash when you use the mouse wheel on main menu *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes and some perfomance improvements Версия 0.39.2 *Добавлено: Red/green pre-requisites when right click over a building *Добавлено: System to add more textures dinamically *Исправлено: Lag when build a building and other civilians are over it *Исправлено: Camel/cow now return to his previous state after you milk it *Исправлено: Container issues Версия 0.39.1 *Balance: Wheat is produced faster *Изменено: Some icons from menus have been moved *Исправлено: Ogre club and fine ogre club graphic *Исправлено: Harvest command on the bottom menu now also harvests cactus plants *Исправлено: Autoequip when items are on containers *Исправлено: Bug that caused food from containers to only be eaten by one civilian *Исправлено: Buildings show the correct prerequisites for "living" when only those are left Версия 0.39 *Добавлено: Autoequip! *Добавлено: Content! *Добавлено: Containers! *Добавлено: Possibility to expand zones (avoiding the boring squared zones) *Добавлено: Stock number on the APS *Добавлено: Different maps *Добавлено: Habitat for living entities *Добавлено: Value, fill percentage and eat time for every food item *Добавлено: civilians can now pick and use living entities (i.e. a pig) *Добавлено: Buildings with living prerequisites and descriptions *Добавлено: Action queues now can create new friendlies *Изменено: Siege message (informing that the game has been paused) *Изменено: civilians won't run to the hospital if they are fighting *Изменено: Doors don't have a roof assigned (so you can make a wooden building with a bone door and the roof will appear) *Изменено: Removed the hardcoded "type=military" from military items *Исправлено: APS now checks for carrying items to control the stock *Исправлено: APS now doesn't take into consideration locked items (so walls, trees and so on can be placed there) *Исправлено: APS doesn't put all tasks at the same time on the task queue (performance improvement) *Исправлено: Synchronization crash *Исправлено: Building issue with civilians on different areas (IE. civilians on both sides of the river and no path between them) *Исправлено: Stuck friendlies over a hole with a ladder *Исправлено: Minor fixes and improvements Версия 0.38.1 *Remove: Feather and badger fur *Исправлено: "attackTurns" of creatures are not well loaded (now they attack faster... a LOT faster) *Исправлено: Crash when you load a game and try to fight a ranged criature *Исправлено: Graphic glitches Версия 0.38 *Добавлено: Production panel (can be opened hitting F2 or the big center icon) *Добавлено: Content and art! *Добавлено: Game save without exit *Добавлено: Option to full enable or disable a stockpile *Изменено: Direct tasks can be ordered while in pause (IE: Create or change a stockpile) *Изменено: 1 level roofs *Исправлено: Crash generating really BIG roofs *Исправлено: Synchronization issue cause the game crash *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes Версия 0.37 *Добавлено: New user interface! *Добавлено: Roofs (Can be hidden with TAB key) *Добавлено: Doors (Needed in order to place roofs) *Добавлено: New monsters *Добавлено: Next/previous soldier feature *Изменено: Immigrant arrival calculations *Изменено: Improved the task manager, allowing smarter citizens *Изменено: Fluid funtionality *Изменено: Cave generation *Исправлено: Synchronization issue with custom tasks that sometimes caused a game to crash *Исправлено: Issue with building in a row (IE. walls) when items were already built *Исправлено: Issue spliting big context menus *Исправлено: Unequip various items while in pause doesn't delete the first ones *Исправлено: Spiderite bow prerequisites *Исправлено: Changing the language doesn't maintain some words of the previous one *Исправлено: Zones over a hole are not allowed *Исправлено: Full prerequisites check when an item&place order it's performed *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes and big performance improvements Версия 0.36 *Добавлено: Option to deactivate the mouse scroll *Добавлено: Option to toggle full-screen mode (using F11 or in the main menu) *Изменено: LWJGL updated to 2.8.2 *Исправлено: Nasty bug in the LOS (Line Of Sight) funtion that is causing blind enemies and citizens when they fight *Исправлено: Duplicate items glitch when the destination point of a built item is inaccesible *Исправлено: Bushes can no longer spawn inside a custom zone *Исправлено: The chop sound while being underground has been taken out *Исправлено: Citizens begins eat or sleep while doing a custom task (chop, build a wall, ...) *Исправлено: Walls placed on dungeons doesn't split areas correctly. This may citizens to get stuck *Исправлено: Wrong stockpile IDs when loading a game Версия 0.35 *Balance: Happiness *Добавлено: Connector tiles (I.E. Walls) *Добавлено: Custom zones/buildings *Добавлено: Custom queues to build items *Добавлено: Language options on main menu *Добавлено: Cancel custom actions *Добавлено: Cycle through citizens ('W' and 'E' keys or with menu) *Добавлено: Mouse to move the camera and mouse wheel to move the z-level *Добавлено: Tooltip with the prerequisites of each item in the menu *Добавлено: Date and time of error.log file *Добавлено: Towns icon *Добавлено: Resizable window *Добавлено: Custom mouse cursor *Добавлено: Towns executable (Windows only) *Изменено: Citizens don?t get stuck on walls *Исправлено: Entities doen?t die if you build a wall over them *Исправлено: Custom actions on entities (i.e. kill a pig) works even if the entity moves before you click on the order *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes and performance tuning Версия 0.30 *Balance: Walls are now built in the masonry (with 2 stones) *Balance: The arrival of immmigrants is checked every 3 in-game hours (instead of every in-game day) *Balance: When a citizen (or soldier) dies. The global happiness is reduced by 20% *Добавлено: Custom actions engine *Добавлено: Animation engine *Добавлено: Random drop engine *Добавлено: Ranged weapons engine *Добавлено: Buildings now can have an automatic mode turned on (non-stop production mode) *Добавлено: Buildings can be forced to be built over certain terrains (ie. wheat farm over grass, mineshaft over stone,iron,coal,...) *Добавлено: Buildings can have non-rectangular shapes, and the entrace may be placed elsewhere *Добавлено: Hide buildings when hold CONTROL key *Добавлено: Engine prepared for friendly units (ie. A cow) *Добавлено: Current mission objective status is shown in the objectives panel (F1) *Добавлено: Infinitive verbs when attacking *Добавлено: A lot of content! *Добавлено: Drop for friendlies and citizens *Добавлено: Random prefixes and suffixes to military items when droped by an enemy *Добавлено: Repeat tasks when hold SHIFT key *Изменено: All non-operative items will show the red-cross mark (ie. A bed built but not placed in destination) *Изменено: Citizens now ends his tasks before they go to eat or sleep *Изменено: If a citizen is carrying an item, he drops it before they go to eat or sleep *Изменено: A wall (item) can be used as a room wall *Изменено: Rooms can be built outside *Исправлено: Improved the fluids routine (reducing CPU time to a half) *Исправлено: Row-building mode fixed (walls) *Исправлено: Returning to main menu could crash the game in some cases *Исправлено: Removed the Windows end-of-line character from the Linux launchers *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes Версия 0.25 *Добавлено: Campaign mode *Добавлено: Main menu options *Добавлено: Moddable dungeon generation *Добавлено: A mill, flour, new tree *Изменено: Added BLANKLINE code to menu.xml *Изменено: .xml generators cleaned (using "dice" function instead of varMin and varMax) *Изменено: New folder for graphics *Изменено: Separated textures for buildings, living entities and items *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes and improvements Версия 0.24 *Добавлено: Alternative graphics system for living entities *Изменено: Assured males AND females in every world *Изменено: Same starting point for all citizens *Исправлено: Crash when right click on a room with dead owner Версия 0.23 *Добавлено: Working chairs (used in dinning room) *Добавлено: Beds *Добавлено: Walls *Добавлено: Row building system (used to build walls) *Добавлено: Happiness value to items *Изменено: Happiness formula *Изменено: Improved the main menu config file, concerning items and buildings multilanguage. Версия 0.22 *Добавлено: Current Mining/Digging/Chopping orders are painted *Добавлено: New "Cancel order" command under the "Orders" menu *Изменено: Improved citizen task manager *Исправлено: "Item & place" menu now works properly with already built items (thanks to SirHoder) *Исправлено: Duplicated tasks are not created (ie. Mining twice in the same cell) *Исправлено: Crash trying to build an item NOT defined in the corresponding file (thanks to SirHoder) *Исправлено: Stuck citizens trying to build an item when prerequisites are not accesible Версия 0.21 *Добавлено: Music & sounds *Добавлено: FPS parameters in config file (towns.ini) *Изменено: Improved minimap render routine (pregenerated textures, reducing to a half the current CPU time) *Исправлено: Static "child" items (ie. bushes) no longer born into stockpiles *Исправлено: Big items/buildings are now displayed even if first cell it's outside the main area *Исправлено: Crash when equip/unequip soldiers (thanks to Belzebuit) *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes and some general performance Версия 0.20 *Добавлено: Full moddable enemies *Добавлено: Full moddable items *Добавлено: Moddable map generator *Добавлено: Sieges! *Изменено: Items in a wrong stockpile are hauled *Изменено: Citizens doesn't haul items if exists enemies around the item *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes Версия 0.19 *Balance: Bakeries build 3 breads (instead of 4) with 2 wheats *Balance: Citizens doesn't eat faster in a dining room *Добавлено: Left click outside a contextual menu closes it *Добавлено: "Items" menu. You can build items without specify a building neither a place where to put them *Добавлено: Happiness *Добавлено: Personal rooms. Citizens go there to sleep. *Добавлено: Eat in a dining room improves the citizen happiness *Добавлено: Sleep in a personal room improves the citizen happiness *Добавлено: Immigrants (they come if there are personal rooms available and overall happiness it's good) *Изменено: Trees only generate bushes if there are less than 3 around *Изменено: Prerequisites for a room (2 cells wide, 6 cells minimum and, at least, a wall in each side) *Исправлено: Little issue dropping big items (more than 1x1) *Исправлено: Minor bug fixes Версия 0.18 *Добавлено: Главное меню *Добавлено: Настраиваемые предметы *Добавлено: Настраиваемая местность (terrain.xml) *Добавлено: Полностью настраеваемые здания *Добавлено: Из врагов можно выбить предметы (настраеваемо) *Изменено: Увеличена скорость роста кустов *Исправлено: Теперь здания не перекрываются блоками *Исправлено: Убраны незначительные баги Версия 0.17 *Баланс: Поселенцы менее голодны(снова) *Баланс: Пекарни из 2 единиц пшеницы делают 4 хлеба (вместо 1) *Баланс: Шанс выпадения сырья при добыче (больше угля/железа, меньше грязи) *Баланс: Один игровой ход теперь составляет 30 секунд (вместо 60) *Добавлено: Мосты (создается в мастерской каменщика из 2 камней) *Добавлено: Комнаты! *Добавлено: Столовая (поселенцы едят здесь быстрее) *Добавлено: Больница (поселенцы с состоянием здоровья менее 1/3 идут сюда) *Добавлено: Убрано "инфразрение" (живые существа больше не могут видеть сквозь стены) *Добавлено: Изменяемый LOS для врагов и поселенцев (Line of Sight - дальность обзора) *Изменено: Поиск пути теперь имеет большее значение для Z-уровня *Исправлено: Отмена постройки теперь работает корректно *Исправлено: Больше нет зависаний при открытии новой пещеры (улучшена производительность) *Исправлено: Убраны незначительные баги Версия 0.16 *Добавлено: Солдаты *Добавлено: Казармы (каждая казарма позволяет превратить в солдат 5 жителей) *Добавлено: Больше информации в верхней панели (уровень/поселенцы/солдаты, день/месяц/год) *Добавлено: Подземелья в виде комнат *Добавлено: Гоблины (Goblins) и Лидеры Гоблинов (Goblin leaders) *Изменено: Пшеничные фермыне могут быть построены под землей *Изменено: Строители ждут, пока клетка освободится, чтобы закончить строительство *Изменено: Количество сообщений в панели сообщений увеличено с 128 до 1024 *Исправлено: Выкопанные отверстия не отображаются, если на местности есть вода/лава Версия 0.15 *Баланс: Поселенцы теперь менее голодны *Добавлено: Белая граница у всплывающих подсказок *Добавлено: Уголь и железо *Добавлено: Кузница *Добавлено: Деревянные доспех, штаны, ботинки и меч *Добавлено: Железные шлем, доспех, штаны, ботинки и меч *Добавлено: Full moddable military items *Добавлено: Поселенцы могут одевать/снимать экипировку *Добавлено: Надетые предметы отображаются на персонаже *Добавлено: Изменен размер больших текстов в меню *Добавлено: Теперь можно создавать предметы с помощью контекстного меню строительства *Добавлено: Сохранение/Загрузка теперь происходит в сжатых файлах (около 15-1 сжатия) *Изменено: Увеличена глубина карты (с 4 до 8 уровней) *Изменено: FPS ограничен до 60 *Изменено: Улучшена визуализация мини-карты (glVertexArrays) *Изменено: Больше нет лагов при строительстве/удалении лестниц и построек (Improved the A* zone reset) Версия 0.14 *Баланс: Пшеничные фермы работают медленнее *Баланс: Поселенцы стали слабее *Добавлена белая граница для меню *Добавлена система dice engine (ex: 4d8+5,3d6) *Сообщения теперь разных цветов *Добавлен язык (испанский) *Добавлена новая группа предметов (военное обмундирование) *Добавлен первый боевой предмет - Деревянный Шлем (Wooden helmet) (пока не используется) *Добавлено: Сообщения теперь сохраняются *Изменен диспетчер задач. Производство предметов (мебели, еды, ...) теперь важнее других заданий *Changed the font tileset *Изменено: графика Паука (Spider) *Изменено: Тип предметов теперь берется из items.xml (файл types.xml удален) Версия 0.13 *Изменен вид неизвестных клеток ("unknown") *Во всех упоминаниях глина заменена на грязь *Добавлены поселенцы женского пола *У поселенцев появились имена, фамилии, прозвища и пол *Добавлены всплывающие подсказки *Добавленав контекстное менюкоманда "mine" ("добывать") *Добавлены горячие клавиши для всех меню *Добавлена система врагов *Добавлены Пауки (Spiders) и Гигантские Пауки (Giant Spiders) *Добавлена система боя *Добавлен номер текущего уровня в левом верхнем углу экрана *Добавлены красные стрелки-метки, показываюшие, есть ли лестница на предыдущий или следующий уровень *Добавлена панель сообщений в полноэкранном режиме Версия 0.12 *Время сна в начале игры немного изменено, чтобы избежать массового засыпания *Шанс добычи грязи (сырья) из клетки с травой не 100% *Шанс добычи камня (сырья) из клетки с камнем не 100% *Added more CPU time to A* search (уменьшение времени на поиск пути) *Голодные поселенцы более разумно ищут пищу *Если ширина/высота, заявленная в файле towns.ini, совпадает с разрешением экрана, параметр full_screen автоматически выставляется в значение 'true' (полноэкранный режим) *Добавлена глубина реки *Клетки с жидкостями отображаются при иследовании нового уровня *Добавлены подземелия (пока без монстров и предметов) *Добавлен файл error.log Версия 0.11 *Поселенцы могут умереть от голода *Голодные жители теперь не носятся как сумасшедшие в поисках еды *Пшеничная ферма автоматически создает пшеницу через определенное время *В пекарне можно печь хлеб *Загрузка игры теперь не дублирует предметы *Поселенцы предпочитают оставаться внутри здания во время его постройки (для безопасности) *Теперь, когда поселенцу нужен какой-нибудь предмет, он будет искать его в ближайшей зоне хранения *Исправлены мелкие баги Версия 0.10 *Внешние изменения: **Поселенцы могут есть. **Поселенцы могут спать. **Теперь предметы у поселенцев в руках цветные. **Плавная прокрутка с помощью клавиш со стрелками. **Добавлены предметы: стул, стол, хлеб, пшеница **Добавлены здания: Пекарня, Пшеничная ферма **Поселенцы могут переносить любые предметы (не только сырье) **Зоны для хранения не могут располагаться на одной и той же клетке **Кусты теперь можно срезать, но не получая древесины *Внутренние изменения: **Упрощена структура предметов **Оптимизирован диспетчер задач **A* improved (fast stair access)